A New Life
by Care Bear5
Summary: Caroline Gladwell arrives at Hogwarts...terrified. Read her story as she encounters friendship, adventure, but most important, love.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is very similar to another story I had posted up here.but it's a little different. This one.will actually be finished. WHOO!! Enjoy and review!  
  
DISCLAIMER- I own nothing.well, maybe the plot, and Caroline Gladwell. Wait, let me put it this way, anything you do not recognize, is mine..all mine!! **laughs evilly until some reader pokes her through the computer screen** Sorry there.went a little overboard. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
CHAPTER 1 (PROLOGUE)  
  
I sighed as I looked out of the train window. Although the English countryside looked peaceful, nothing could calm the sadness amounting in me. Yet here I, Caroline Gladwell, was, being carted off to some school that I had never been to before, for reasons that only my parents know.  
  
My family comes from Boston, Massachusetts, and that's where my family stays. That is, everyone except me. I began the year at the Salem Institute of Magic, or SIM, as fifth year. But not even two weeks into the year, I received a letter from home saying that I was to go to Hogwarts. I was devastated. My parents wouldn't even tell myself why I had to go, although I assume that they have their reasons. They always do. Of course I pleaded, and asked them why they were making me go. But here I am, on a train, in the middle of the English countryside, with no one to keep me company.  
  
My parents said that they would tell me, one day, why I was being forced to go to Hogwarts. But I knew better than to prod them on, because then I would only have to wait longer.  
  
All I knew about this school was that their term started September 1, and it was now October 3. I was to be in fifth year, as I was in SIM, and I was to take the same classes. But that is all I knew. Normally I am calm under pressure, but then again, I had never been under this type of pressure before.  
  
I had so much going for me at SIM, and it kills me that I was forced to end it so soon. I was known all over school as being smart, sarcastic, and funny. True, I'm not a knock-out, but I guess I do have some things going for me in the looks department. I'm tall, with brown hair. My eyes are green, but they seem to change to blue occasionally. My favorite subject is Potions, it seems like cooking to me. I come from a prestigious family, and my father, Douglas Gladwell, is a well-known Auror. My mother, Marie Gladwell, stays at home, taking care of our house, and my two twin sisters, Jordan and Amanda, who are not old enough to go to SIM yet. I have an older sister, Melanie, who is 19, and is now attending the Windsor College of Magic, in New York City. My brother Sam, who is 25, is on his way up in the American Ministry of Magic. I guess you could say I have some pretty high expectations to live up to.  
  
As the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts, my heart beat progressively faster. I became nervous, telling myself not to goof up, as I wanted to make a good impression. My parents had told me before I left that I would be fine, yet I couldn't help but feel terrible. I had never done this before.switch schools. SIM was all I knew, and if someone told me at the start of the year that I would be going to some school in England for the remainder of my life, until I was eighteen, I would have laughed in their face. But there is nothing I can do about it now.  
  
This is my story, my adventure, and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
EEEEEEEPS!! Is it just me, or was that TERRIBLE?? Oh well, just review!! I promise that the next chapters will be longer.this is just a prologue!! No worries friend, no worries. REVIEW!! 


	2. Hogwarts

Back so soon? Well.I guess that's good, I suppose. This is the second chapter to my story, and like I promised you, it's a hell of a lot longer than my first one. Tee hee.  
  
DISCLAIMER-erm.read the one in the first chapter. I can't handle writing this damn thing for every chapter.Insanity I tell you. ~*~  
  
Previously in Chapter 1- As the train got closer and closer to Hogwarts, my heart beat progressively faster. I became nervous, telling myself not to goof up, as I wanted to make a good impression. My parents had told me before I left that I would be fine, yet I couldn't help but feel terrible. I had never done this before.switch schools. SIM was all I knew, and if someone told me at the start of the year that I would be going to some school in England for the remainder of my life, until I was eighteen, I would have laughed in their face. But there is nothing I can do about it now.  
  
This is my story, my adventure, and I hope you like it.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2 (HOGWARTS)  
  
My train of thought was broken as the train came to a stop. 'Where am I?' I thought, as I looked around at my surroundings. It seemed that I was at some train station, and I could see a sign swinging back and forth 'Hogsmeade Station' the sign read. I figured that this was my stop. 'Funny considering I have no clue how to get to the school.' I thought, gathering all my belongings, which consisted of my eagle, Willa, and my two trunks. One of the trunks held my clothes, the other one held all my supplies. Gathering what was left of my sanity, I stepped out of the train. Like a lost little puppy, I roamed the station, hoping that maybe someone would show up and lead me to Hogwarts.  
  
Since no one had come, and I had no way to go, I sat down on bench. I soon found that there was also a town named Hogsmeade, and I saw a bar. 'The Three Broomsticks' I said, silently to myself. 'Maybe someone can help me out here. If not.I'm so screwed.' As I opened the door into the noisy bar, I tried to look for someone who could help me. 'Of course no one here is my age, they're all at school!' I sighed in frustration. Since I had nothing better to do, I walked up to the bar. 'Maybe I can get drunk, and then forget this all happened.' I thought.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school dear?" My head shot up, and I saw that the lady who talked to me looked like the bartender. "Sorry to startle you." She said kindly, "I'm Madame Rosmerta." (A/N spelling? I'm too lazy to get my book) "Hi, I'm Caroline Gladwell." I said. "I'm trying to get to Hogwarts, I transferred from the Salem Institute of Magic." Madame Rosmerta looked like she was trying to remember something. "Oh I know!" she said, "The professors talked about you once. If I remember correctly, they sent Draco Malfoy to get you." At this her face crinkled in disgust, but I didn't really think much of it. I sighed, "Well, he is a little late." Almost on cue, the door opened. I whipped around to see a boy, about 15, walking into the bar. 'Oooh.he's kinda cute.' I thought, looking at this mystery boy. He had blonde hair.very blonde hair, and these eyes.they were very intense. They were almost silver, yet they were borderline blue as well.  
  
Madame Rosmerta looked at the boy. "Well Draco, you are a little late, aren't you dear boy?" "Sorry," Draco said, "Snape held me up." Draco looked at me, almost like he was sizing me up. "And you must be Caroline." Draco said, extending his hand out to me. I took it. "Well, we best be going. It takes about fifteen minutes to get to school from here." Draco grabbed my things, and I followed him out of the door.  
  
'Okay.at least I know two people now.that's not that bad.' I thought, as Draco showed me the way to Hogwarts. Draco broke the long silence. "So what is your old school like?" he asked me. Eager to have something to talk about, I responded. "I guess SIM is probably similar to Hogwarts, in a way. There are five houses. Doesn't Hogwarts have-" "Four." Draco finished. He looked at her intently. "Do any of the houses have.you know, reputations? Like, one house is really bad, like that?" "Are you freaking kidding me?? You have no idea!! Each individual house is almost like a school within itself. They are all very cookie-cutter." "What are they like?" Draco said. "Well, one house is called Phoenix. That was my house. I guess that you could say that everyone in that house is brave, smart.and kind. Very generous." Draco cut in, "That's like Gryffindor. Everyone in that house is good." "And then there is Cooper. Everyone in that house is funny. Those are the practical jokers. I had a lot of friends in Cooper. And then there is Anderson. Anderson is kind of the normal house.but they are known for being faithful, kind, and stuff like that. All of our houses are named after founders, like Hogwarts. Okay.um.another house is Washington. Washington is really smart.everyone is intelligent. That's what I love about SIM though, every house is friendly to each other-that is, every house except Griffin." I shuddered. Draco looked at me, "What's wrong with Griffin? Oh wait, I know. Griffin must be the evil house, isn't it?" I laughed. "Right you are.everyone in that house is evil.no one turns good. I did have one friend, his name was Matt.let's not talk about that, it brings up bad memories." I said, looking at Draco. He nodded. "Well, here we are. Welcome to Hogwarts." I looked up, startled. 'Wow.it's beautiful.' I thought, mesmerized by Hogwarts. I had never dreamed it would be this amazing. Suddenly, I started laughing. For some strange, odd reason, I always laugh when I'm nervous. Draco looked at me like I was crazy.hell, maybe I am.  
  
"You know, its not that bad. I think you'll be fine here." Draco comforted me, as he walked me up to the Great Hall. He looked at his feet. "Well, I guess I better get in there. Just walk in, you'll be fine." Before I could say something back, he had walked into the Great Hall, leaving me behind. Yeah, Draco seemed nice, but there was something about him.that I just couldn't pinpoint, but I knew that I had heard his name somewhere before.  
  
'Okay Caroline, its now or never. Just please, please don't screw up.' And with that I walked inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eek gods! Okee dokee. That probably wasn't that long, but who gives a monkeys uncle..I do not. Review review review!! 


	3. The Sorting

PREVIOUS CHAPTER- "You know, its not that bad. I think you'll be fine here." Draco comforted me, as he walked me up to the Great Hall. He looked at his feet. "Well, I guess I better get in there. Just walk in, you'll be fine." Before I could say something back, he had walked into the Great Hall, leaving me behind. Yeah, Draco seemed nice, but there was something about him.that I just couldn't pinpoint, but I knew that I had heard his name somewhere before.  
  
'Okay Caroline, its now or never. Just please, please don't screw up.' And with that I walked inside.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 (THE SORTING)  
  
I scrunched my face in frustration, I didn't mean for the door to be that loud.  
  
When I opened the door, everyone stopped eating, and for a moment, the whole hall was silent. Then, everyone started talking, pointing at me, like I was some freak show. 'Awww.smooth, Caroline, real friggin smooth.' I said, mentally slapping myself.  
  
Then, a man stood up at a table in the front of the Great Hall. He had long, white hair, and had billowing robes of emerald on. He smiled at me. "Miss Gladwell, I have been looking forward to the time in which you would visit us. Please," he said, gesturing to the stool at the front of the room. "Take a seat on the stool, and tell us about yourself."  
  
'The moment of truth,' I said to myself, all the while having butterflies in my stomach. 'Just please.please don't screw up-again.'  
  
As I reached the stool, I tried to figure out what I was going to say. Nothing was coming to my head. Why do you always draw blanks when you need to think of something? I cleared my throat, "Hi. I'm Caroline Gladwell, and I came from The Salem Institute of Magic, in the United States. Um.I am fifteen years old. And.I guess that's it." I looked around the hall expectantly, waiting for every mouth to be laughing.laughing at me.  
  
"If you don't mind," the man said, "please put on the Sorting Hat. It will tell you which house you are to be in, and by the way.I am Professor Dumbledore." 'Well.this is quite strange.sitting here, with a hat on my head. Let's just hope that it doesn't put me with those people, they look like a pretty unhappy bunch.' I was startled out of my thoughts by a voice. It took me longer than it should have to realize that the voice was inside my head, or more so, the hat.  
  
'Well well well.what do we have here? You look smart, brave, and cunning.but which house should we put you in?? You do like to hold grudges, don't you? Hufflepuff maybe? Oh no, no, no. That would be disastrous. You are indeed smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but that wouldn't do either. You would make a very fine Slytherin, you have the slyness and cunning of a great one.but no. It must be GRYFFINDOR!!' A table directly in front of me started clapping. "Oh dear god. This will be a very long year." I said, under my breath, as my way to the table.  
  
I approached a seat that looked like it was empty. "Erm.is this seat taken?" I asked a girl with brown hair. She looked up at me, startled, as if she didn't expect me to talk to her. "Oh.oh, sure! Hi," she said, extending a hand, "I am Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you." I took her hand, although hesitantly. "Uh, yeah, hi." I said, as I took the seat. I tried to take in all that was around me, because there was a lot of it, let me tell you. The ceiling, for starters, seemed to.well, it looked like there was no ceiling. Apparently Hermione caught me looking at the "ceiling". "Its very nice-enchanted to look like the sky." Well then, that would explain it, wouldn't it?  
  
"Do you play Quidditch, by chance?" A boy with fiery red hair asked me. Now this was a topic I might enjoy. "Yeah, I do actually. I played for SIM. Keeper." The boys face lit up. "Harry! We've got ourselves a keeper!" Harry? Who the hell is Harry? Oh.he's Harry. I looked down the table, and I saw a boy with black hair talking excitedly with.the other boy, considering I don't know his name yet. Harry looked up at me. "Is it true? Ron just told me you were a keeper at your old school. Our old one left two years ago." Okay.so the other boys name was Ron. "Yeah, its true. I definitely was a keeper. Pretty good one if I might say so myself." I said, laughing. Harry smiled at me. "Well, that's settled then. We're having tryouts two weeks from now, it'd be great if you could come." "Okay then, I'm there."  
  
The rest of the dinner went by relatively uneventful. Now I at least know who I am rooming with now. These Gryffindors look like an okay bunch of people after all. I don't know what I was so worried about.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner, Hermione, Harry, and Ron led me up to the Gryffindor common room. Exciting stuff, considering I fell into two stairs on the way up. Apparently I'm not supposed to do that. It might take a while before I get the hang of this. Finally, I confronted Hermione with a question that had been bugging me all through dinner.  
  
"Erm.Hermione? Can you tell me about Draco Malfoy?" I guess I hit a soft spot in the group, for Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stopped talking once I said this.  
  
Ron looked at me like I had just said a something obscene, while Harry looked like I was crazy. Hermione just looked plain angry. Whoo boy, if I had known you people hated him this much, I swear I wouldn't have said anything.  
  
Harry was the first to speak. "Well.if you really want all this in a nutshell, his dad is a Death-eater, his mom is some overdramatic drama queen, and he's just plain insane. Did I mention mean, snobby, and rich?" Hermione looked almost close to tears. "He absolutely hates me, makes my life absolutely dreadful, he does. He called me a mudblood third year.he doesn't like anyone who either isn't a death-eater, or isn't a pureblood. Which I am neither." I looked at all of them in semi-shock. Are we talking about the same person here?? He didn't seem that mean.but some people have told me I have an over-active imagination before. Suddenly, I knew where I had heard the name before, and gasped.  
  
"My dad-he's an auror." I said to Hermione, because Harry and Ron had already walked up to their room. "I-I remember one particular incident he was apart of. One of the most dangerous cases he's ever had to do. It involved one death-eater, and five muggles. Every single muggle was decapitated, and gutted. Dark magic was screaming everywhere. My dad found the man who was in charge of all of that.and I remember him saying something to my mom, of course, he has no idea I heard him, and he said that the man was Lucius Malfoy. That's not a very common name." Hermione sighed, as she led me up to our dorms.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about him, Draco, and I can't help but think that no one can be that mean, no one. And I wonder about the possibility that maybe he's just a scared kid, hiding under that fake façade."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOO GOLLY. I hope that turns out okay.review, please please purty please. 


	4. Potions

PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
Hermione sighed, as she led me up to our dorms.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about him, Draco, and I can't help but think that no one can be that mean, no one. And I wonder about the possibility that maybe he's just a scared kid, hiding under that fake façade."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4 (POTIONS)  
  
Since when did I get red sheets? Oh wait.I'm not at home anymore.  
  
I woke up to sunlight streaming towards my bed. I'll remember to close the curtains next time.  
  
Since I was awake, I started putting on my clothes, careful not to wake any of my other dorm mates. I looked over my schedule, and figured out that I had potions first, right after breakfast. Looks like we also had it with the Slytherins. From what I've heard, that's not a good thing to look forward to in the morning. Oh golly, what a way to start my first day.  
  
"Caroline?" I heard a groggy voice coming from the bed next to me. Hermione poked her head from out of her bed. "Wow," she said, looking at her clock. "Even I don't get up this early! Oh well, it is 6:30." She swung her legs around out of her bed and got out. As she yawned, I finished putting on my uniform. Not bad, I thought, surveying myself in the mirror, not bad at all. "Do you know what class we have first? I haven't looked at my schedule yet." "Potions.Slytherins." Hermione groaned. "They do that to us every single year. But hey, its not gonna get any better."  
  
Hermione started walking towards the common room, and I followed her obediently. Harry and Ron were waiting for us.  
  
Clearly, they had already found out our schedule, because the immediately started talking about Professor Snape.or whatever his name is. I am not looking forward to this.not at all. But hey, maybe I can drown some tequilas, and then forget everything that has been happening to me. Wait, scratch that, I'm not 21 yet.  
  
Breakfast was uneventful, I switched off between talking about classes with Hermione ("I absolutely love Arithmancy, it is one of the most challenging subjects you can take, and I love numbers.") and talking about Quidditch with Harry and Ron ("How's the team in America? They came pretty close to winning this year. I plan on moving there, to learn to be an auror.").  
  
Yet the whole time, I felt a piercing stare on my back the whole time. I couldn't help but think that it was from Malfoy. The thing is though, he was so nice to me walking over here, but I know plenty about the Malfoy's, they've got about the deepest bloodline, chock full of dark arts, too. Oh well, I'm determined to make the best of this year.  
  
Before I knew it, breakfast was over, and all of the students started heading towards their classes. I feel like such a dork, because I have no idea where the hell I'm supposed to be going. Thanks a bunch Hermione, betcha didn't know that I have NO sense of direction. I guess I am off to fend for myself. Okay.so at SIM, Potions were in the dungeons.dungeons are down, let's find some stairs.  
  
I got lost once.or maybe twice.and pretty soon, no one was even in the corridors for me to ask directions. Damnation. As I walked farther and farther into the school, I seemed to be getting pretty close to the last floor. Then, miraculously, I heard a group of students talking near me. "Snape wont take any points off of us anyway, he could care less even if I showed up for class. The benefits of being a Slytherin." A boy was talking, but I had hid behind some armor, urging them to keep talking. That's right.I can't hear you, go on. Maybe you can uncoil a plan about Voldemort, I've heard how stupid you lot are.  
  
A girl started talking, "What do you guys think about that new girl, what's her name, Carolyn? She looks like a bitch to me." Haha, sucks for whoever they're talking about..wait, shit, that's me! Oh, okay, your asking for it. After they had passed, I got out of my hiding spot. Only because they were headed towards the dungeons.I hope.  
  
After passing about fifty empty rooms, I heard talking in the next one. "FIFTEEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR LONGBOTTOM!! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL I ASSIGN PARTNERS FOR YOU TO START BLOWING UP THE CLASSROOM?!" Yup, this is definitely the spot. As I checked my watch, I realized I was about 15 minutes late for class. I think ill draw myself a map. I took a big gulp before I walked into the classroom, way to go on the first impressions Caroline.  
  
As I opened the door, Professor Snape stopped verbally abusing Neville and looked onto me, his next target. His face contorted into a sneer. "Well, I am so very pleased to see that you have finally joined us Ms. Gladwell, so very pleased." He spat. "Now lets see, what shall your punishment be.fifty points from Gryffindor, and a weeks worth of detention." I was shocked, and pissed off. What was he playing at? Everyone in Gryffindor was looking at Snape with hatred, while the Slytherins were laughing. Before I could walk to my seat, the door burst open. In walked Malfoy, two huge guys, and a girl. I assumed they were the ones I had heard in the hall. "Sorry I'm late professor, lost track of time." Malfoy said, as he walked to his desk. Snape just nodded. Before I could stop myself, I had to open my big mouth. "Aren't you going to punish them?" Way to go Caroline, way to friggin go. Snape had a look on his face, almost like he was surprised that someone would ask him a question like that. The Slytherins looked astonished. "Wh-what did you say?" Snape asked me. Oh I am so done for. Might as well go out strong. "I asked you if you were going to punish them. They came in late too." If looks could kill, I would have died, re-incarnated, died, and repeated the process about twenty times. Snape looked bewildered. Apparently no one had had the balls to ask him this before. "Of course I wont." He said. Its an all out war now. "Why not?" "Because-because, they had already told them they were going to be late." What a crock of shit! This guys a liar! "No you didn't. I heard them talking in the hall about how," I did my best impression to act stupid, "Snape wont even care if we don't show up for class, the benefits of being a Slytherin." Okay, at this point, I am just plain mad. He has no right to be this unfair! I'm just praying that my house won't hate me. We might be in the negative numbers in house points by the end of this class. I could see Malfoy, out of the corner of my eye, sneering at me.  
  
"FINE!" Snape yelled, shutting everyone up. "Malfoy, detention for a week and ONE HUNDRED POINTS OFF OF SLYTHERIN!" I think I heard the whole classes jaws hit the ground. Or maybe that was hell freezing over. Snape looked deadly, "Now Gladwell, if you don't sit down right this instant I will make sure I take off two hundred points from Gryffindor." Okay, that's all the warning I need.  
  
As I sat down, the whole class continued staring at me. Heh, in your face Slytherins. Eat it!  
  
"That was bloody amazing Caroline!" Seamus whispered to me. Harry and Ron looked purely delighted. "Look at the look on Malfoy's face! He looks like he could kill something. Its true, Malfoy did look like he could kill something. His face was twisted into what looks like a permanent sneer. That look really didn't suit him well at all.  
  
Apparently, Snape had noticed that no one was listening to him. "CLASS!!!" Everyone's eyes averted to his. "Thank you, well, today, I will assign you partners, and you will have to do a project with them. It will last the whole year, and will be FIFTY PERCENT of your final grade. You have to make a potion, write an essay on it, and MAKE SURE IT WORKS LONGBOTTOM!" Neville squirmed in his seat. "Make sure these potions are semi-difficult, because I refuse to even bother grading any projects with sissy potions. Well then, with that aside, I will assign you your partners." All of the Gryffindors groaned as Snape started reading out the list. "Finnigan, Goyle. Weasley, Crabbe. Potter, Parkinson. Granger, Bulstrode..and Malfoy, Gladwell." Damnation, damnation, damnation. He put me with Malfoy. With my luck, he'll kill me by the end of the year.  
  
Malfoy sneered as I came up to his table. "I give you credit Gladwell," he sneered, "for standing up to Snape, but you won't be as lucky next time, I assure you." I laughed in his face, "Ooh Malfoy, I'm so scared! I'm shaking. What are you gonna do about it? Call your precious daddy? Does he solve all of your problems Malfoy?" At this point, Malfoy looked dangerous, but I was livid, and I wasn't about to stop. I put on a whiny voice, "Daddy, I got made fun of today, can you come and hurt them for me? Pweese?" "Look Gladwell, get over yourself, at least I'm not a mudblood lover." "Hey Malfoy," I shot back, "at least I'm not a Death Eater. At least I don't have my whole future planned out for me! At least I have FRIENDS." It looked like I hit a chord, and for a second, I felt bad, but he had insulted my friends, and that is so not cool. I gathered up my things. "Whether we like it or not, we have to finish this project, so meet me at the Library tonight, after dinner." I said. "What if I don't want to?" He really is stupid, isn't he? "Fine then, ill just get the grade. I would be perfectly happy if you didn't show up anyway. Not much of a loss personally." I walked out of the classroom before he could say anything. Caroline, one. Malfoy, zero.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
YIPPEE! Okay, I just finished installment #4. Sorry it took so long. 


	5. The Meeting

PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
  
"Whether we like it or not, we have to finish this project, so meet me at the Library tonight, after dinner." I said. "What if I don't want to?" He really is stupid, isn't he? "Fine then, ill just get the grade. I would be perfectly happy if you didn't show up anyway. Not much of a loss personally." I walked out of the classroom before he could say anything. Caroline, one. Malfoy, zero.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 (THE MEETING)  
  
As I walked from Transfiguration (we had to transfigure animals to sofas), I didn't really pay any attention to Hermione, as she was talking about god knows what. I was thinking about Draco, and how he was almost nice to me walking to Hogwarts, and then he just started being wicked. Well...I guess being the son of a Death Eater does that to you. Damn.I have to meet up with him tonight, don't I? Pooh.  
  
Hermione and I walked into the Great Hall, and of course, talk turned into what happened at Potions. At the time, I didn't realize how big of a deal it would make. Honestly! I guess I just got pissed off at how unfair Snape was being.  
  
Fred Weasley looked at me with admiration. "Caroline, that's bloody amazing! Even I don't have the balls to do that, and believe you me, I have a lot of balls." He said to me with a sly wink. "Thanks Fred, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future reference." I looked over at the Slytherin table, and Draco was staring at me with an intense look of hate. Damn, I'm in for it tonight. I might as well quit while I'm ahead.wait, no, I don't quit, and I refuse to give up to a little whiny ass who kisses Voldemort's tushie. Okay.that feels better. I checked my watch, and dinner is about to end. Its 6:00 right now, and I told Malfoy that I would meet him at 7:00 in the library. From what I hear, there are some rooms in the back, and I guess we can take one of those.  
  
~*~  
  
Damn, I'm late. I told Harry that I had to go, but no, he had to keep talking about Quidditch. I swear that's all boys revolve around.besides girls, of course. As I raced through the halls, I was amazed that I actually remembered how to make it to the library in the first place. Finally, I got there, and had to take a breather. Those stairs are a killer. I saw a door open in the very back, towards the Restricted Section, and I assumed that Malfoy was in there. As I neared the door, I heard noises coming out from it. Is that.moaning? Damn, we've got ourselves a little action here.  
  
What a surprise, Malfoy's got himself a bitch. Pansy, to be exact. I decided that I would just have to break up their little rendezvous, but not before I saw something very interesting. Just as Pansy had starting giving Malfoy head, I just couldn't take it anymore. This was getting a little disturbing. I cleared my throat loudly, as I stepped into the room. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Having fun Malfoy?" Apparently, he heard me, and looked at me with a disgust that I didn't think that even he could posses. He pushed Pansy off of him. "Pansy, get off, this bitch interrupted us. We'll have to continue this later." Pansy went out of the room, but not after verbally abusing me. SO this is what its like to be a Slytherin.  
  
I sat down in a chair, and pulled out my supplies. "Now, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news and all, but I have to admit, that could have been better." I said sarcastically. Malfoy sneered at me in disgust. "Shut your mouth, you mudblood lover." Normally, I would be really pissed off at this, but he's used it on me before, and the insults get kind of old.  
  
"Malfoy, just piss off, and let's start thinking about which potion to do. Oh wait, never mind, you never think. You just suck up." I snorted. Malfoy stood up, thoroughly pissed off. "Look! I did not come here to be verbally abused, so I would appreciate it if you would just shut the hell up and continue sticking your damn head in that book!" "Oh, and that's not called verbally abusing someone? Calling someone a mudblood lover? Hey Malfoy, here's a news flash for you," I said, my voice barely reaching a whisper, "I would sure as hell much rater be a mudblood lover than a Death Eater. At least I have loving parents who care about me. Can't say the same for you. Bastard." Then, sooner than you could say "GO" I was pinned against the wall by Malfoy. "If you ever," he said, snarling at me, "Call me a Death Eater, I will make sure of it that you never see your precious little friends ever again. Ever." I looked at him square in the eye. "Is that a threat? Should I take this into consideration Malfoy?" He let my arms down. I was afraid to say something, for he looked murderous. Quickly, he picked up his things, and left. "Same time tomorrow." He said, leaving the room, not even closing the door behind him.  
  
Well Caroline, that went nicely, didn't it? I slowly packed up my things, and I out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little black book laying on the floor. Hmm.what's that? I picked it up in my hands, and someone's name was monogrammed on the front cover. 'Draco Apollo Malfoy.' Hot damn.its Malfoy's journal. One side of me said not to read it, but who listens to those sides anyway? I decided that I would read it when I got back to the common room. But only me.I'm not that cruel.  
  
As I got into my bed, I pulled the diary out. This thing must be at least five years old. I flipped towards the back, at the most recent entries.  
  
September 1  
  
Darkness is the embodiment of me the outside  
  
yet the inside possesses a different quality that no one gets to see not even me  
  
Oh. This is a little weird. I flipped forward a couple pages, and there was an entry for today. This boy sure is consistent. I couldn't even write in a diary once a month.  
  
October 6  
  
A new girl came to school today. Father told me about her in advance. He says that she's a threat to us. Yeah right, like a mudblood loving girl is going to make that much of a difference. Father also told me to stay away from her. I've heard of her father before. Gladwell. Bloody brilliant auror, but you didn't here that from me. Father and his cronies are out to get him. That's why I suspect that Gladwell is here. Pity she wont get to see her parents before they are taken. What a shame. Although Father wanted me to partake in their capturing, I made up some excuse.Quidditch practice. I'm not ready to undergo such a "performance", as the Death Eaters like to call it. Well, excuse me, I have to go to Potions.  
  
As I slowly put the journal down, I realized that I was shaking. "My- my parents. That's why they sent me here. They knew that they were going to get captured. Oh my god." I whispered to no one in particular. Yet for some reason, I didn't cry. I never really cry. I don't know why. Its not like I'm a tough person, nothing ever really comes, if you know what I mean. But believe me, if I cried, I would be bawling right now. 


End file.
